Married to the Enemy
by Gohaun
Summary: After being at war for 300 years, the Luanrian's and Saiyan's agree to end the fighting with a marriage. Find out what happens when two strong willed royals get together. (Arg, I hate summaries). I own no rights to Sailor Moon or DBZ. Vegeta/Serenity, Suggested Ami/Nappa Rei/Raditz Minako/Turles Makoto/Bardock Rated M for language and strong sexual suggestions
1. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

They had been at war for years; years in which hundreds of thousands of people had died. So many years that most of them couldn't remember why they were at war, just that they hated the Saiyans, and the Saiyans hated them, and someone had to win. Yet, nobody was winning. The war had been at a standstill for nearly five years; neither side gaining or loosing anything. Just fighting, endless fighting.

That was why it came as a shock when the Saiyan Prince requested an audience with her and her mother. He wanted to discuss peace, to find an end to the endless war.

Princess Serenity sat quietly next to her mother and her advisors, trying hard to control her nerves. She was anxious and terrified; this would be the first time she would see a Saiyan face to face without trying to kill them. She had been raised since birth to hate the vile creatures.

They had come to this planet thousands of years ago, begging the Queen for a safe place to stay. The Queen at the time had been wary, but granted them access to the planet, allowing them to live among the humans and Lunarians, but only if their King agreed to pledge loyalty to the Queen and follow all rules of their planet.

He agreed, and things were wonderful till about 300 years ago. What happened after that was all a blur. Some say the Saiyan King lusted after the Lunarian Queen, and when refused, he waged war. Others say the Saiyans got tired of following the Earth rules, and still others believed the Saiyan King did not want to submit to the Queen anymore. Whatever the case, it had started a war, a war that had been going on for 300 years, with many Queens and Kings continuing the fight, each one determined to win.

Princess Serenity did not want to win, she wanted to compromise, to end the war no matter what; but her mother did not. They fought side by side on the battlefield, killing Saiyans mercilessly, and protecting their people. The Princess was now 25 years old and tired of fighting.

She wanted to enjoy her life. To be able to fall in love again and bear children without having to bring them into this mess. She desired peace, and happiness; which was why she talked her mother into this meeting; to try to find a solution, end the fighting.

Her betrothed had been killed on the battlefield, and she feared, more than anything, loosing anyone else she loved dearly. Her mother, her friends, she wanted them to live, to be happy again, not stuck in endless war meetings and ambushes; no more fists flying through the air, no more broken bones or bleeding lips, no more death.

When the Saiyans walked through the door to the meeting room, with Ki dampeners around their necks, she relaxed visibly; this meant they had not opposed to wearing them, and perhaps they truly meant what they had said.

"Majesties, we are so grateful you agreed to meet with us," the first one said, taking to his knee in a bow. The rest followed suit, keeping their heads bowed as the first continued talking. "Prince Vegeta was thrilled when you acquiesced to our request."

"I assure you; you are only here because my daughter insisted upon it," Queen Serenity told them.

The look on the Saiyans face was calm, as if he had expected a similar reaction. "I am Kakarot, General of the Saiyan army. This is Nappa," he motioned to the bald Saiyan on his right. "My father, Bardock." He waved a hand toward the man on his left, who looked very much like him. "And behind me are my brothers, Raditz and Turles."

"And where is the Prince?" Queen Serenity quipped.

"His father is dying," Kakarot explained, still down on his knee. "During our last battle, your fire warrior critically wounded him. The Prince is spending the last few moments with his father and preparing to take his place. He sends his deepest regrets. He had hoped to be here for this."

"Without your Prince I fear we have nothing to discuss." The Queen stood abruptly.

"Mother," the Princess spoke. "These fine warriors have traveled far, we should listen. Prince Vegeta felt they could handle this is his stead, perhaps we should trust them as well."

Her mother stared at her for a moment and sighed. "You have grown wise, dear daughter." She looked back at the enemies waiting patiently. "Perhaps we can _listen_ to what you have to say." She began to walk away.

"We have prepared a meal," Princess Serenity told them, standing from her throne and walking down to the men. She tried to quell her fear as she offered the General a hand. "Would you care to join us?"

Kakarot glared at her outstretched hand and stood without touching the woman. "Lead the way."

She led the men to a large dining hall where they all sat and ate in silence for a while.

"May I get straight to the point?" Kakarot queried as dessert was being served.

"Of course," the Queen replied.

"Prince Vegeta wishes to end this war with a marriage." The General began. "A marriage between himself and Princess Serenity."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Queen Serenity spat. "There is no way I am letting that happen!"

"Your highness, I understand your reluctance, however, we agree the best way to truly end this war is by uniting our two people through more than just a piece of paper," Kakarot stated. "A marriage between the Saiyan Prince and the Moon Princess."

"_We_ haven't agreed on _anything, _other than to allow you into our castle to talk," Queen Serenity fumed. "If you think for a moment, I would allow my daughter to wed your . . ."

"I'll do it," the Princess spoke for the first time since they sat at the table, interrupting her mother.

"Serenity!" Her mother shot a glance in her direction, pure shock on her face. "No."

The Moon Princess sighed. "I am a grown woman mother; more than capable of making my own decisions. Endymion is dead, there are no other prospects out there, and I am tired of all this fighting." Her gaze landed on the man in charge. "Let your Prince know I will marry him."

There was silence as the Saiyans exchanged glances.

"Is there a problem?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Not at all," Kakarot replied. "We just didn't think it would be that easy. We were anticipating more resistance."

She smiled gently. "I wish to end this war as much as your Prince does. While a marriage was not my first thought, I will agree that it is probably the best course of action." She sighed. "It will take many years for some of our warriors to come to terms with peace, and I'm sure we will see some intransigence, but I believe this will be a good first step."

More silence followed her statement as everyone finished their sweets.

"Kakarot," the Princess finally spoke. "I wish to speak with your Prince. Please come find me later when he is available. In the mean time, you have free roam about the castle. My scouts will accompany you at all times, so please do not try anything stupid."

Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter entered the dining hall.

"Mercury, you take Nappa. Mars, Raditz. Venus this is Turles, and Jupiter, you are in charge of Bardock. Kakarot, I trust you to stay with one of your men at all times," the Princess instructed. "Any outburst or fighting and I will renege my agreement. Understood?"

"We do not need to be babysat," Nappa spoke for the first time.

Princess Serenity looked at the bald Saiyan, her gaze cold as ice. "You may have free reign back home, but you are in _my_ country and _my_ home, and until I know I can trust you, you _will_ be _babysat_, as you say." Her gaze ran over each of the men. "If you truly wish for peace, prove it! Be on your best behavior until Kakarot, Prince Vegeta and I can all figure out the next step."

The four lesser men seemed to recoil from the sternness in her voice. A collective, "Yes, majesty," echoed through the large room.

"If it's all the same to you, Princess," Kakarot said, a smug smile on his face. "I would like to stay close to you for now, until we can contact Vegeta."

The Princess nodded and exited the room.

*Transition*

"What is he like?" Princess Serenity asked.

Kakarot looked up from the book he was reading. "Who?"

"Prince Vegeta," she replied. "I've heard all kinds of things about him, but don't know if any of them are actually true."

"What have you heard?" Curiosity filled his voice.

"He's the strongest fighter you've ever seen, who has a short temper. He never smiles. He is merciless and kills for fun." Her eyes watched the man closely. "I heard the only emotions he shows are anger and annoyance. Nothing good really."

Kakarot smirked. "Many of those are true. His strength in battle is second only to my own, and his temper is short. He does not show emotion or smile, but mainly because he sees it as a weakness. He will kill those who disappoint him on occasion, but not recklessly." He paused. "But he is also a faithful friend and honest ruler. He only wants what is best for his people and is willing to do anything to protect them.

"He is hard, but not unfeeling. He shows kindness when you least expect it, and he is the only ruler wise enough to set aside his own pride to end a pointless war.

"He cares for those who care about him. Is devoted to those who are devoted to him, and loves deeper than anyone you will ever meet." He looked at the woman, his eyes meeting hers. "He does not do well with words or emotions, but he feels them and expresses them, in his own way."

"You are very close, aren't you?"

Kakarot nodded. "He is my Prince, but also my friend. We have fought with each other our whole lives. I would give my life for him, just as he would give his life for me." A sigh escaped his lips. "We were born into this war just as you were. It affects us all differently, but at the end of the day, it still effects us."

Princess Serenity nodded her head. "This is the first day in a very long time I've been able to truly relax. Without having to worry about where the next attack will come from, or if I might lose someone I love. I will be relieved when all this fighting is genuinely over, and all our warriors can return home, to their families."

Kakarot smiled at the woman, and a comfortable silence fell upon them. The sound of a phone buzzing soon broke that silence.

"Speak of the Devil," the man showed the woman the caller ID before answering it and promptly placing it on speaker phone. "Hey, Vegeta." His voice seemed happy.

"Kakarot," the Prince greeted. "I assume, if you are answering the phone so informally, you are no longer in session with the Queen and Princess?"

"You are correct," Kakarot replied.

"That was quick."

"Yeah."

There was a short pause. "And?" Vegeta nearly spat.

"Oh," Kakarot rubbed the back of his head, seemingly abashed. "The Queen didn't like the idea at all, but the Princess agreed almost immediately." He looked at the woman sitting across from him. "I'm with her now."

Another moment of silence. "I'm on speaker phone, aren't I?"

"Yeah." A long silence filled the room. "Vegeta?"

"Damn it, Kakarot, a warning would have been nice," Vegeta hissed over the phone. He then cleared his throat. "Princess Serenity, I apologize for my absence today. I had hoped to be there."

"I can assure you, it's perfectly fine. I can only imagine what you must be dealing with right now, Prince Vegeta," the Princess replied. "Kakarot handled things quite well."

If Serenity could see the man, she would have seen the look of pure shock on his face. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Your highness, if this is a good time, I would like to discuss the terms of our agreement a bit," Serenity said.

"With all due respect, this is a conversation I'd rather have in person, Princess, and unfortunately I have other matters to attend to shortly," the Prince told her. "I was actually hoping you would travel here." His voice was hesitant.

"What?" Serenity was taken aback by his request. "You wish for me to travel into enemy territory?"

"I wish for you to come discuss the terms of our engagement," he replied as calmly as possible. "My current situation requires I stay here, and to be completely honest, I wish to become King with you at my side. This is not a decision I take lightly, your grace, and it requires much deliberation. You have agreed to be my wife, therefore, I would very much appreciate it if you would allow Kakarot and the others to escort you while they return home." His voice became more impatient.

Kakarot stared at the woman as she contemplated the request. The prospect of her heading into Saiyan territory was daunting, and he could see the fear on her face. "Princess, I can assure you, we will keep you safe, should you decide to go. As soon as you agreed to marry my Prince, you became my Princess, and I will protect you as I would him; with my life if necessary."

Her visage softened. "Very well, but I will be bringing my scouts with me."

There was an audible growl from the other side of the phone. "Your fire scout killed my father!"

Her face turned hard. "And given the chance any of your fighters would have killed my mother or me, we are at war!" She was almost shouting. "Either they come with me, _all_ of them, or I don't come at all." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "If you truly wish for this war to end, you will have to trust me _and _my scouts, it is the only way I will agree."

Another low growl came from the phone. "Fine."

A proud smile adorned the Princess' lips. "I will inform my mother and scouts of our agreement, and we will leave in two days."

"Very well," Vegeta replied. "I look forward to meeting you, Princess. Kakarot, be sure to give her my number, and protect my bride."

"Yes, Sire." Kakarot inclined his head even though his Prince could not see him. The call ended and the warrior looked up at the woman.

"I certainly hope he is more understanding in the future," she quipped. "Does he growl like that often?"

Kakarot smiled. "Only when he is frustrated. I have a feeling you will hear more of it."

"Why is that?" She looked at him curiously.

"Prince Vegeta is very stubborn," he paused, measuring his next words. "And from what I can tell, you are as well. Your marriage may prove to be interesting, if nothing else." A small chuckle left his lips.

*Transition*

"Are you crazy!?" Sailor Mars hollered.

"Quiet down, the Saiyans are right there!" Mercury admonished. She nodded toward to group of Warriors sitting on the grass a short way off.

"I don't care!" Rey continued to shout. "This is not happening!"

"Rei," Princess Serenity said quietly. "Calm down." She took a deep breath. "I have thought this through, and yes, it _is_ happening." She looked down at her hands for a moment, then back up at her protectors. "I already lost someone I love. I am tired of all the fighting, tired of wondering if it'll be the last time I see you when we go off into battle.

"We have been fortunate so far, but how long will that last? I don't want to bury any of you before you get the chance to fall in love and have families." Her gaze wandered over to the Saiyans. "I think they are tired of fighting as well."

"They all seem so tired," Jupiter added. "Bardock doesn't talk much, but I can tell he's exhausted. It has been a lifetime since any of us had the chance to rest. They feel it as much as we do."

"Turles has done nothing but sleep since they've been here. He wakes for food and things like this, but otherwise, all he does is sleep." Venus' eyes landed on the man she was talking about. "I think they want peace as much as we do."

Sailor Mars scoffed. "Raditz keeps growling at me."

"You practically killed their king," Serenity pointed out. "Even Prince Vegeta is hesitant to let you accompany me. They don't like you much."

"I don't care if they like me; I was only protecting those I love," she spat.

"I know, I told the Prince as much." The Moon Princess sighed. "This scares me, but I will do what I have to, to make sure our people see peace."

"They are an intelligent race," Mercury cut in. "Nappa and I have spoken quite a bit. He is extremely fond of Prince Vegeta, and he assures me, they _all_ want the fighting to end. Aside from Bardock, none of them have had a chance to find a mate or have children. Since your mother and the current King Vegeta ascended their thrones, the fighting has only increased. There have been no breaks in the past 40 years. It's a miracle your mother found time to have you, Sere."

Serenity nodded. "That's why I _will_ end this. I will marry Prince Vegeta, and we will allow our people a break."

"I still don't like it," Mars chimed.

"You don't have to," Serenity told her. "But it will happen regardless." Her eyes bore into her fire scout. "I don't think they're bad people, I just think they've been doing as their told. Kakarot seems very nice. I actually enjoy talking with him. Give them a chance, Rey, I think they may surprise you."

*Transition*

"Will you stop doing that!" Rei bellowed at the Saiyan walking behind her.

He growled again.

She whipped around, fire in her eyes, and jabbed her forefinger into his chest. "Listen here, buddy, it's a kill or be killed world out there. We are at war; I didn't know I was fighting your King; all I knew was he was trying to kill me." She pulled her finger back, but leaned into the man and hissed softly. "We have all done things, killed people, we're not proud of. One of your brothers killed Endymion, but Serenity doesn't know that, I'd hate to find out how she'd react." She scoffed at the warrior leaning away from her. "Keep growling at me, and treaty or no treaty, I _will_ kick your ass." She shoved him lightly then turned on her heel and stomped away.

*Transition*

Two days later they were all in a plane headed for the Saiyan capital. Serenity and her scouts sat in the front, while the Saiyans remained in the back.

Kakarot sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you make of the Princess and her scouts, brother?" Raditz asked.

"I believe them to be as skeptical and wary as we are about this marriage, but I also believe they want this war to end as much as we do," Kakarot answered.

Nappa nodded. "I have been speaking with Ami a lot over the past few days. She worries for the life of her Princess, but she is kind, and gentle, and very smart."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've grown attached to the Scout of Wisdom," Bardock pointed out.

Nappa reddened. "She is not what I expected."

"Nor is Makoto," Bardock agreed. "She is tough, but that woman can cook!"

"How did you get them to tell you their names?" Raditz inquired. "Sailor Mars refuses to talk to me at all."

"Maybe if you stopped growling at her all the time," Kakarot suggested.

"She threatened to kick my ass if I didn't stop growling at her," Raditz told them. "I'm not easily intimidated, but man, she scares the shit out of me."

The Saiyans laughed.

"Looks like you've finally met the perfect woman, brother," Turles managed between laughs.

"What did you mean by that?" Raditz hissed.

"If we're being completely honest, any of these women meet all the criteria we Saiyan's look for in a mate," Bardock explained. "They are all beautiful, of mating age, and tough."

Kakarot smirked. "Play your cards right and maybe they'll accept you as their mates."

"But they're not Saiyan," Nappa argued.

"Before the war, before we came here, Saiyan's didn't always mate within our race," Bardock told them. "I am old, I remember a time before this planet and this war. We would mate with any species we deemed worthy. It was only after the war began that we stuck strictly to our own kind and began mass producing offspring in our pods."

"Sometimes I forget how old you are, father" Kakarot mused. "How have you managed to survive all this time?"

The oldest shook his head. "I have no idea; I think I just got lucky."

*That's all for this chapter. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I will warn you, we are in the process of moving and things may get a little crazy. Anyway, please review, let me know what your thoughts are so far.

Gohaun


	2. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

"Kakarot, thank the gods you're here," an exhausted looking doctor said the moment they walked through the palace doors. "A word please." He pulled the General aside, speaking to him quietly before shaking his head and walking away.

"What's the matter?" Serenity asked.

"The King is dead," he told her pointedly. "Prince Vegeta is in a mood."

"Then we must go to him," Serenity offered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Princess," Kakarot argued. "He may not wish to see you."

"I don't care," she objected. "I am his betrothed, and I would like to help him through this hard time if I can."

Kakarot half smiled and half frowned. "Fine, but don't be surprised if he yells at you." He turned to the remaining warriors behind him. "Show your appointed scouts to their rooms."

"We're going wherever she is," Sailor Jupiter protested.

"I don't think that would be wise, Makoto," Bardock warned. "The Prince can be very unmanageable when he's in a mood."

"All the more reason to go," Venus chimed in.

"Venus," Turles spoke. "He will not want anyone to see him like this, and one look at Mars and he's likely to lose it."

"He's right," Kakarot agreed. "Raditz, take Mars to her room and make sure she stays out of sight." Raditz nodded and pulled Mars away from her friends. "Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, you have my word that no harm will come to your Princess."

"Go, I can take care of myself," Serenity ordered.

The girls reluctantly left their Princess who promptly disappeared with the General.

Kakarot gently knocked on a large door.

"Go away," Vegeta growled from inside.

"Vegeta, it's me," Kakarot called through the door.

"Come in, Kakarot," Vegeta replied quietly.

Kakarot opened the door slowly, and walked in, motioning for the Princess to stay by the door as he walked up to his best friend. Placing a calming hand on the Prince's shoulder he spoke softly, his voice thick with sadness. "I heard about your father, I'm sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta did not move. He continued to stare out the large window.

"Princess Serenity would like to speak with you," Kakarot told him.

"No," Vegeta growled. "I don't want her to see me like this."

Kakarot looked from his Prince over to the Princess.

"Sire, she only wishes to comfort you," Kakarot explained.

"No," Vegeta barked.

A small hand landed on Vegeta's shoulder. "Prince Vegeta." Her voice was soft and full of concern.

The Prince whipped around, slapping her hand from his shoulder. "Get out!" He bellowed.

"No." She spoke more confidently than she felt. Inside her mind was screaming, telling her to run, get away, that he would kill her. But she fought the urge and stood still, her back straight and head held high.

He stepped closer to her. He was slightly taller than her, with a strong build and long black spikey hair. His dark eyes full of grief and anger. She stepped away from him, fear beginning to seep into her. He continued toward her till her back hit the wall and his hands landed on the wall on either side of her head.

"Don't you know how to listen?" He barked.

Her anger overtook her fear. "Listen here, Prince Vegeta," she hissed. "I did not come here to be pushed away. I take this proposal very seriously, and I _will_ stand by you no matter what is happening, like any good fiancé would. You have just lost your father, and I can tell you are upset." She took a breath to calm down as Vegeta glanced toward his only friend. When she spoke again her voice was calmer and kinder. "I would like to be with you during this tough time." A timid hand reached for his face. He recoiled slightly when her fingertips touched his cheek, and she paused for a moment before fully cupping it.

"What do you know about being a fiancé?" The Prince asked in a condescending tone.

"More than you know, but that is a story for another time." She bore into his eyes as her other hand moved up to rest gently on his arm.

Kakarot watched in fear and awe as a white glow began to emanate from her hands. He fought the urge to protect his Prince and pull him out of her grasp, hoping the light he saw was not an attempt on his life. He had heard the Queen and Princess had the ability to heal and calm others simply by touching them. Much to his surprise, Vegeta visibly relaxed, his head falling forward, almost in defeat.

"Kakarot, leave us," Vegeta ordered, though his voice was softer than usual.

"Are you sure?" The warrior queried.

"I can handle myself should this woman attempt to harm me, now go," Vegeta assured him, still looking at the ground. As soon as the General left, Vegeta looked up at the woman, silent tears streaming down his face. "What did you do to me?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I relaxed you." Stopping her light, she removed her hand from his arm and placed in on the other cheek. "I know you are trying to be strong; to maintain a face in front of your people." He tried to look away from her, but her hands kept his face still and she leaned closer to him, her eyes catching his, causing him to look back at her instead of the wall. "But, it's okay to cry, to grieve. Letting it all out will clear your head, your heart and your soul."

"Damn it, woman." His words were harsh but his tone was soft. Removing his hands from the wall he stepped away from her, and her hands fell to her sides softly.

"I lost a father too, Majesty," she told him softly. "I understand the will to remain solid in the eyes of others, but I also know how freeing it can be to let go."

He turned his back to her, balling his fists at his side. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this."

"I know," she nearly whispered. "I will go if you wish, but know I am here for you if you need someone to lean on. As I said, I take this engagement very seriously." She waited for an answer, but when she received none, she began to walk toward the door.

"No," Vegeta said quietly. "Stay."

Shocked, she turned around to find him facing her once more, tears still falling from his eyes. The urge to soothe him overwhelmed her and she closed the distance between then, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He did not return the hug, but he did lean against her; the moisture from his eyes falling on her bare shoulders.

Leading him over to the large sofa, she sat and coaxed his head into her lap, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to cry silently, soaking the white fabric of her dress. His body was facing her, his back to the door. Whether it was because he didn't want to be seen if someone needed to come in, or because he subconsciously trusted her, she did not know, but she sat there, letting little bits of her calming light seep into him through her fingers.

Over time, his tears stopped and he fell asleep on her lap. A small smile adorned her lips as she looked down at the sleeping Prince. Like this, she could fully take in his appearance; he didn't look scary, only peaceful, and now she could see just how handsome he was. Muscles covered every bit of his body, even his hands. She could tell he was a skilled fighter.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard a small knock at the door.

"Prince Vegeta, it's me," Kakarot's voice traveled through the door.

"Come in," Serenity replied as loudly as she dared, still not wishing to wake the Prince.

The door cracked open, and Kakarot looked instantly surprised at the scene before him. Serenity placed a finger to her lips, signaling for the man to be quiet.

"What is it, Kakarot?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Dinner is ready," he replied. "Would you like for me to have it brought in here?"

The Princess nodded. "I will wake the Prince and crack the door when we are ready. I'm sure he would not like anyone to see him like this."

Kakarot smiled. "You know him so well already." He took a mental picture in his mind and backed away from them. "I will have the staff bring enough for two."

"Thank you." Serenity smiled at him as he bowed and exited the room quickly. She cut off her healing light and gently shook the Prince on her lap. "Your highness, it's time to wake up." A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Running a hand down his cheek she tried again, a little louder this time. "Prince Vegeta, dinner is ready."

A small kind voice seeped into Vegeta's head. He was sleeping so deeply; he didn't want to wake. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly.

"Majesty," the voice purred again. "You need to wake up now."

He moved his head down toward his pillow, trying to block out the words. He didn't want to wake up, or eat for that matter, he wanted to sleep. His mind woke up just enough for him to realize the thing beneath his head was not his pillow, and the presence of fingers on his face.

"Come now, Prince Vegeta," Serenity coaxed once more.

Suddenly, Vegeta recognized the voice. His hand ran up to his face, rubbing at his tired and sore eyes, and when they opened slowly, he was caught by the most beautiful sight. Princess Serenity looked down at him, a smile on her face, and a twinkle in her blue eyes. He felt his heart beat faster as her smile widened.

"Hey there," she said quietly. "I've been informed that dinner is ready. I'm having them send it here."

He grunted in agreement, and began to sit up. His heart pounded even harder when his hand touched the woman's thigh to push himself out of her lap. He looked from his hand to the Princess, and saw a slight blush on her cheek. He righted himself quickly, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

"How long was I out?" He questioned groggily.

"A few hours at least." She stretched and stood. "I didn't want to wake you, but felt you should probably eat." She looked around the large room and pointed toward a door. "Is that the restroom?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Get situated and crack the door a bit so the servants know to bring in the food," she instructed before disappearing.

Vegeta watched, dumbfounded, as the door closed. She had just _told_ him what to do, sure, her tone was light, but all the same, she had just told him, Prince Vegeta, what to do. In all his life the only person who had _ever_ given him an order, was his father, the King. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, cringing at the feel of the bags under his eyes. He needed a shower.

Following instructions, he cracked the door. When she exited the bathroom, he walked past her. "I'm taking a shower, woman, let the servants set up, I'll be quick."

She nodded and watched as the maids brought in a myriad of food, filling the small table in the room.

She thanked the maids and looked out the large window overlooking the palace grounds.

"Princess Serenity," Kakarot's voice broke through her thoughts.

She turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, Kakarot?"

"We have taken your belongings to your room, next door," he informed her. "Are you in need of anything else?"

"No, thank you." She smiled at him again.

He turned to leave then stopped and faced her again. "It takes a strong person to stand up to Prince Vegeta the way you did earlier, and an extraordinary person to get him to let down his guard the way he did. I think this is a very good match."

"It was my magic, not me," she protested softly.

"No," Kakarot objected. "He allowed you to touch him before you began using your magic, that was all you." He bowed deeply to her. "Thank you, for taking care of my friend."

She curtsied lightly. "Of course."

Hearing the water cut off, Kakarot turned to leave once more. "Enjoy your dinner."

She turned once more toward the window. The grounds here were much different from the ones back home. Outside her palace there was a massive garden, full of flowers and benches, gazebos, and trees. Here, most of the grounds had been turned into training areas. Large dirt fields and concrete tournament plots were dotted everywhere.

"You look lost in thought," Vegeta said from the bathroom door.

"I was just," she began, turning toward the man, only to lose her words. A blush spread across her face as she took in the half naked form in front of her. Vegeta stood there, shirtless, nonchalantly running his towel over his hair. She gaped at his muscles for a moment before looking away abruptly. "I was just comparing your grounds to mine," she finished quietly.

Vegeta smirked as he pulled a shirt over his head. "Shall we eat?"

She glanced back at him quickly to see if he was still shirtless and visibly relaxed when she saw the fabric covering his chest. Nodding she headed over to the table and grinned when she saw the spread in front of them. "You're in for a real treat!"

Confusion crossed the Prince's face.

"Mako made this," Serenity explained. "She's the best cook!"

He tentatively dished some onto his plate, and looked at the Princess, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not poisons," she said playfully. To prove a point, she took a piece from his plate and happily popped it into her mouth.

Vegeta looked from his plate to Serenity and back again. Did this woman have no filter? She was testing him so much already. Ordering him around, and taking his food right off his plate? Who did she think she was? He growled softly at her and began to eat.

His features softened as the flavor hit his tongue. "This _is_ good!" He continued to eat happily. "Who made this?"

"Makoto, Sailor Jupiter," Serenity replied. "She doesn't like being idle, and loves being in the kitchen. Somehow I'm not surprised she ended up there."

"My cooks could learn a thing or two from her."

"Wait till you try her sweets!"

A comfortable silence fell as they finished off their meal.

Vegeta sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair, stuffed. Serenity did the same, content, now that her stomach was full.

She was surprised at how relaxed she was. Here she sat, in enemy territory, in the Prince's chambers, no less, and she did not feel the least bit afraid.

"Shall we go for a walk, your majesty?" Vegeta asked. "Usually I train after dinner, but since you're here, and there shouldn't be a reason for fighting anymore, I think I would be happy for a walk."

"That sounds great." Serenity stood and waited to follow Vegeta out of the palace.

He led her through the grounds to the small area that was covered in greenery. They walked in silence for a while, before Vegeta finally spoke.

"What did you mean, earlier?" He questioned.

"About what?" She had said many things earlier.

"When you said you knew more than I knew about being a fiancé."

She stopped and examined the flowers in front of her. "I was engaged once before. For many years. To Prince Endymion." Her gaze moved to the Prince. "We were deeply in love, and I couldn't wait to be his wife. However, the war kept pushing our wedding back. Year after year passed, and still we were only engaged. Five years, we were betrothed." A sigh left her. "We finally decided on a date, vowing to not let this one pass us by. However, a month before our wedding, he headed out to battle, and was killed."

Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"We stood by each other through thick and thin. Loosing parents, allies and friends. We always had each other. There were times, like when I lost my own father, I didn't think I would make it past all the grief. But he was there, and because of him, I was okay." Her eyes met his. "That is why I wanted to be there for you. Because that's what he would have done for me, and I for him." She paused, allowing Vegeta to speak if he wanted. When he remained silent, she continued. "I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I will be the best fiancé I know how to be. I will stand by your side no matter what faces us."

"I see." The Prince examined her, her face was somber, her eyes no longer twinkling. "Do you know who killed him?"

"I have ideas, but no proof, I wasn't on the battlefield that day; I was at home, preparing for my wedding." She turned away from him and began walking again.

Vegeta was silent for a moment contemplating his next question. "If you were engaged for five years, did you ever sleep with him?" Even though he was walking slightly behind her, he could tell the question shook her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, your highness," she responded.

"That answer alone confirms that you have. And it is my business because I am to be your husband. Your past made you what you are, and for me to know you better, I must know about it." The word husband sounded odd on his tongue, and he grimaced slightly.

Serenity stopped once more and faced the man. "It was only once, in a fit of passion, the night before he died. I regret nothing." The anger in her voice did little to hide her grief. "No need to ask about you. Stories of your conquests reached even _my_ palace walls."

Vegeta smirked. "Oh really?" He stepped toward her, an evil glint in his eye. "And what do these stories say?"

For the second time that day she found herself backing away from the man. "Things I'd rather not repeat."

He continued his advance. "Do they tell of the wonderful things I can do to a woman with only my fingers and tongue?"

Still moving away from him Serenity blushed. The look in his eyes had turned from evil to that of desire.

"Or of the way those women scream my name through the night, and leave my quarters happy and sore the next morning?" He continued. He smiled devilishly when her legs hit the bench behind her and she fell gracelessly onto it, causing her to almost lay on it. He leaned forward slowly, placing his hands on the bench, trapping her there, his face stopping inches from hers. "Perhaps they tell of the way I worshiped their bodies, leaving them aching with desire before finally taking them." The last sentence came out as a whisper, a hint of seduction accompanying it.

His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin, and despite her best effort, goosebumps ran down her body.

His mouth was right next to her ear now, and his words were dripping with sex. "Maybe you'd like to experience it firsthand." His lips ran down her neck, just a hairs breadth away from her skin. He traveled down her neck, over her exposed shoulders, down her front, talking the whole time. "To feel my lips on your neck, my hands on your chest." His hands slid down the bench as his body moved lower. He stopped when he was finally crouching beside her. "I could take you right here, with nothing more than my fingers and mouth." His hand slid up her lower leg.

A vision of the Prince between her legs flashed in her mind, and she could feel desire pool between her legs. Shaking the image from her mind, she swiftly sat up. "That would hardly be appropriate, your grace."

Vegeta stood, allowing the Princess to do the same, but still stood close to her. His body nearly touching hers. "You say that, yet, I can smell your arousal woman."

She blushed and he stepped back, satisfied with her reaction. Turning on his heel he resumed his trek into the garden, the Princess following silently.

Her mind reeled; who did this man think he was? Sure, he was a Prince, but she was a Princess, damn it. Princess Serenity, known for her beauty, grace and kindness. No person had ever treated her the way he just had; like she was an object to take.

Fury rose in her, he had humiliated her; sure, no one had seen it, but she had felt it, and that was enough. She may not have been the best warrior out of her scouts, but she was a warrior nonetheless. A fighter who had taken out more Saiyans than she could count, and Vegeta had just started a battle, a battle she had no intention on loosing. She would teach him that she would not tolerate being treated like that; that she would be respected.

She looked around her, trying to formulate a plan now that her mind was clear. Her eyes landed on a large fountain not far from the Prince, a fountain which was not running, and as the sky grew dark, was harder to see. Her mind raced as she put the pieces of her plan together. As the last piece fell into place, she smiled to herself and called out to the man walking ahead of her.

"Prince Vegeta?" She held her breath. Her whole plan rode on him stopping. He stopped and she mentally whooped for joy.

"Yes Princess?" He waited for her to catch up to him, a smug smile still on his face.

She stopped in front of him, his back now to the fountain. "You speak of all the things you do to the women gracing your bed. Do any of them return the favor?"

"I'm more of a giver," he replied.

She took a step toward him, hoping he would back away from her. It was a small step, but he did. "I may have only been with one man one time, but I am best friends with the goddess of love and lust. She has told me of numerous ways to please a man." She stepped closer to the man again. "Have you never had a woman ride you? Watching her face contort in ecstasy as she uses you to achieve release." He began backing away as she continued forward, her voice dropping into a low, sexy tone. "Has a woman ever taken you into her mouth? Sucking and licking you like you're a lollipop she can't get enough of? Finally taking you into oblivion while drinking your seed." His eyes grew dark with desire, and she could see his crotch twitch. His legs hit the edge of the fountain, placing both hands on his chest as she leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear. "I bet you like it rough." Her hands snaked up his chest. "To feel my teeth around your earlobe, hot, wet kisses down your neck, to feel my nails dig into your back as I moan in pleasure." For added effect she ran her fingernails lightly over his neck, and she felt his flesh tremble under her fingertips. "Perhaps, when the time comes, it will be _you_ screaming _my_ name, dear Prince."

He was breathing hard now, visions of her naked dancing around in his head. His cock begging for release from its prison.

Stepping forward a little more, she eliminated all distance between them, her body pressed against his completely. She could feel his manhood press into her stomach. "Maybe I _should_ reconsider your offer, we are engaged after all." Her lips traveled down and inched towards his.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered as her lips got closer and closer, the feel of her breath intoxicating him.

She stopped, mere millimeters from his lips. "But I am a Princess, not one of your harlots." She stepped back quickly, and using all of her strength, shoved the man backward, causing him to fall into the water.

His excitement dissipated as soon as he hit the cool water, being replaced almost instantly with anger and humiliation. "Woman!" He yelled.

Serenity stood beside the fountain, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I will not be treated like a slut!" She spat. "You will treat me like the royalty I am."

Vegeta stood, soaked to the bone. "You . . ." His hand stretched out in front of him, energy beginning to form in his palm.

"Vegeta." Kakarot appeared pulling Serenity back and placing himself between her and his Prince. "Calm down."

The Saiyan Prince growled, but let his energy flow back into his body and lowered his hand. "What are you doing here Kakarot?" He hissed.

"Protecting my future Queen," Kakarot answered.

"How long have you been watching us?" Vegeta demanded.

"Long enough," the warrior replied. He glanced behind him at Serenity before returning his gaze to his friend, his eyes full of fire. "Vegeta, I know you are used to getting whatever or whoever you want with a simple word or look; but the woman standing behind me is a true lady, and deserves to be treated as such.

"She has done nothing but care for you since the moment she arrived, and you repay that kindness by treating her like an object. If you are in need of that kind of release, go wet your dick somewhere else."

Serenity was blocked from Vegeta's view by the larger Saiyan, but her hands clenched at her sides and she opened her mouth to speak.

"No," Vegeta spoke before she had the chance. "I am engaged, and will save myself for my bride." He motioned for his friend to move, and as soon as he could see the Princess, he bowed deeply, his face almost touching the water he continued to stand in. "Forgive me, Princess, my behavior was inexcusable."

"As was mine, I will accept your apology, if you will accept mine." She curtsied as Vegeta looked up and their eyes locked. He nodded and they both righted themselves.

"Go home and dry off Vegeta, I will escort Princess Serenity to her room," Kakarot told him.

Vegeta rose from the water and flew home as Kakarot turned to face Serenity. "I knew this match would be interesting, it has been a while since anyone was able to fluster him that much."

"Kakarot?" Her voice was soft as she spoke his name.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Did you hear anything?"

The man smiled, knowing where this was going. "Saiyans have impeccable hearing, so yes, I heard everything." Her words echoed in his mind, and he had to fight the rush of blood to his manhood.

She blushed deeply, and stared down at the ground. "I don't usually talk like that, he just made me so angry, I had to get back at him."

"You don't need to justify your actions to me." Placing a finger beneath her chin he made her look up at him.

His touch was so soft Serenity found herself surprised at it. "Thank you for stepping in."

Their eyes met as Kakarot smiled. "I will always protect you," he explained softly. Silence hung in the air for a moment, and Kakarot fought the urge to kiss her. "Because you will be my Queen," he added quickly, removing his hand from her face and stepping away from her. "Let's get you back, it has been a long day, and I'm sure you are eager to rest."

*The next chapter may take a while to post. I'll do my best to get it up soon. What do you think about this chapter? Serenity and Vegeta still have some contention between them. How will things turn out? Tell me what you think in a review. 😊

Gohaun


	3. Saiyan Nature

**Saiyan Nature**

The next morning Serenity was accompanied by Kakarot to the small dining hall for breakfast. Her scouts, Bardock, Nappa, Raditz and Turles all sat around the table talking quietly. Serenity stopped when she surveyed the table and failed to find her fiancé.

"Where is Prince Vegeta?" she asked the Saiyan next to her.

"Vegeta will be attending to preparations for his father's death rite. He is very apologetic for his absence today, but wishes to meet for dinner. He wants you to text him," Kakarot explained.

"Serenity, how was your night?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Good, thank you." The Moon Princess sat down.

"Kakarot, what happened to you last night?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah," Minako joined in. "One minute you were chatting with us, the next you were gone, and you never came back."

Kakarot smiled and glanced at Serenity. "I had to diffuse a situation."

Ami noticed his glance. "What happened Serenity? Is everything okay?"

Serenity blushed, remembering the night before. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Then why are you blushing?" Makoto teased

"Oooooo, did something happen between you and Prince Vegeta?" Minako purred.

"No," Serenity protested, waiving her hands in front of her. "Nothing like _that."_

"What are you not telling us?" Rei questioned.

"It's nothing really," Serenity dodged. "Can we eat please?"

Breakfast had been brought in while they were talking, and Serenity wanted to forget everything that had happened.

"Not until you tell us what happened," Rei remarked.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ami's worried tone asked.

"Just my pride," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Makoto cupped a hand around her ear. "Didn't quite catch that Sere."

"No," Serenity replied louder.

"Kakarot, can you _please_ tell us what happened?" Raditz begged. "I'm starving and the food is getting cold, but we can't start to eat till Princess Serenity does, and her scouts won't let her."

Kakarot looked at Serenity, who gazed back with pleading eyes. A smirk adorned his face.

"Prince Vegeta was attempting to use his sexual prowess against the Princess. She was able to resist him, but in her frustration and anger she retaliated," Kakarot informed. His grin widened, and his eyes once more fell on the woman sitting beside him. "She was able to excite and distract Vegeta enough to push him into the fountain."

The four Saiyan warriors burst into laughter.

"She bested Vegeta at his own game," Turles boomed.

When they calmed down, Ami looked at Serenity, pure concern in her eyes. "He tried to seduce you? So soon?"

"I don't think so," Serenity told her. "I think he was just trying to tease me."

Minako beamed at her friend. "What did you do to him?"

Serenity blushed. "Nothing."

"She barely touched the Prince, it was her words that did it," Kakarot answered for her.

"What did you say?" Minako nearly squeaked.

"I refuse to repeat it."

"Kakarot?" Raditz looked to his brother.

"I dare not repeat it either." Truth was, just thinking about her words was enough to get his blood pumping, and he was grateful for the table covering his lower half.

"Can we eat now?" Serenity pleaded.

Her scouts exchanged glances but nodded, and everyone began to eat.

*Transition*

"I apologize for my absence today," Vegeta told Serenity later that night as they sat down for dinner.

"It's fine," Serenity told him.

"If I had known my father would die so quickly, I would not have requested your presence so soon," he explained. "I'm afraid, with everything going on right now, our wedding will have to pushed back a few months."

"I understand, highness," Serenity replied. "Your coronation is important."

"Can we drop the formalities?" He asked. "We are to be wedded soon, and frankly, I'm tired of it all right now."

"Yeah, sure." She took a moment to look at the Prince. Dark bags hung under his eyes; his appearance almost ragged. His hair looked as if he had been running his fingers through it in frustration.

"Thank you." His voice was tired.

"Vegeta, can I do anything for you?" She felt for her future husband. He had been dealing with his father's death head on all day. "Did you sleep last night?" She remembered the sleepless nights she'd had after the passing of her own father.

"No." His free hand ran over his face.

Silence filled the room as the ate. The soft clink of silverware seemed to echo through the large dining hall. Even after the meal had been taken away, they sat in silence, both lost in their own minds.

"Serenity," Vegeta finally spoke. "My Father's death ritual will last nearly all day and there will be a grand feast here tomorrow night. All my warriors will be attending. The servants have been instructed to care for you." He sighed heavily. "I need for you and your scouts to stay in the east side of the castle, out of sight. Especially your fire scout."

"Vegeta," she began.

"This is not up for debate," he growled, albeit tiredly. "While I understand the war is over, loosing my father effects the whole kingdom, and I do not wish to cause commotion by allowing the enemy at his ceremony." His eyes found hers. "Very few people know of our plan to unite. Even less know you are already here. I do not wish to cause contention by allowing those responsible for his death to attend." His eyes dropped. "I need to solidify my people's faith in me, I cannot do that if any of you are seen."

"Very well," Serenity agreed. "I will do as you ask." The Prince continued to look down at his hands. "Vegeta?"

He grunted and looked up at her.

"When _do_ you plan to announce our engagement?" She questioned.

"At my coronation," he told her. "When I am finally King I will tell my people of our plan to wed."

"Would you like for me to keep it from my people until then as well?"

He nodded.

"We still need to discuss the specifics of our agreement," she pointed out.

"I know," Vegeta replied quietly. "I fully intend to focus on you after tomorrow as much as I can. You will be able to assist me in preparations for my coronation, and we can discuss our engagement then." He sighed.

"Tomorrow will be a tiring day, perhaps it would be best if you went to bed," she suggested.

He nodded again. He looked at her and a slight blush ran across his cheeks. "I hesitate to ask this, but would you be willing to accompany me?"

"To bed?" Her eyes went wide.

Another nod. "As much as I hate to admit it, I've never slept as well as I did yesterday in your arms. I fear I will not be able to sleep well tonight."

The Princess visibly relaxed. "My magic did that." She thought for a moment. "I believe it would be terribly inappropriate for me to stay in your bed after only knowing you a day."

His head fell. "I understand."

"But, if you'd like, I can fill you with a more concentrated flow when you lay down, it may help you sleep better," she suggested.

"Thank you."

They headed back to his room where he showered and crawled into bed. Serenity lay down beside him and ran a hand down his cheek, allowing her calming light to seep out of her.

The Prince yawned, his mind getting fuzzy as her power began to take over. "Princess?"

"Hmm?" Her hand now rested on the side of his face.

"I had heard of your beauty and kindness before you came," he said sleepily. "But I never expected you to be as beautiful as you are." Another yawn escaped him. "And I never expected to feel so attracted to you so soon."

"Hush now, Vegeta, that's just the exhaustion talking," she soothed, pouring more power into him.

His head shook lightly. "No . . . I really think. . . I." Sleep overtook him before he could finish the sentence.

Serenity smiled. Her hand still rest on his cheek, her light still pouring out of her. This poor man had been through so much over the past two days. As she watched him sleep, for the second time in two days, she wondered how different things might have been had he not lost his father the day she arrived.

Kakarot had described him as hard, but not unfeeling. She could see that, from the moment she had met him. He had tried so hard to hide his feelings from her, and she knew, had it not been for her calming touch, he would have been more successful. Like her, he felt things very deeply; but unlike her, he had a hard time expressing those feelings. Serenity wore her heart on her sleeve. Vegeta masked them with anger and indifference.

Had he not been so vulnerable when she arrived, she wondered if she would have seen a different side of him. A more firm, and unfeeling one. One that would not have sparked her sympathy, but instead pushed her away.

Increasing her power flow once more, hoping to keep him calm throughout the night, she began to rub soft circles on his cheek. Over the past few days this man had angered her, excited her, and stirred feelings inside her she had not felt for a long time. She wasn't sure if it was her sense of duty that woke these feelings or not. She wasn't in love with him, she knew that right away, but some part of her had already learned to respect the man, and an affection for him had begun to seed. With time, and patience, she was certain she could come to love this man.

*Transition*

Bardock sighed happily and leaned back into the grass. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Makoto smiled. "I've always loved cooking, just came naturally I guess." She picked up the plates around them and began putting them back in the basket.

"If my mate had been able to cook like that, I'd never have gone hungry." He laughed. "I loved her, but she could barely boil water. She tried though," another chuckle. "Boy did she try."

"If that's what you call trying," Turles mumbled.

The scouts and their assigned Saiyans were sitting outside enjoying the sun, and a picnic.

Makoto gazed at him. "What happened to her?"

He sat up, his face somber. "Gine wasn't a great warrior, but she had spunk. She tried to be a fighter, but I had to save her too many times. When I took her as my mate I suggested she take another job.

"She worked in town, while our sons and I went out to fight. She was working when there was assault on the town." He paused, looking at his sons. "She never stood a chance."

"You haven't talked about mother in years," Raditz commented.

"She was my mate for hundreds of years," Bardock said. "I mourned her, but she will forever be in my heart."

"Hundreds of years?" Ami mused out loud.

"How old are you exactly?" Makoto added.

"734," he replied.

Minako nearly spit out her drink. "What?"

"Saiyans have very long life spans," Kakarot explained. "Given the right circumstances, we can live to be 2000 or more."

Ami looked at each of them. "None of you appear to be much older than us."

"Despite my age," Bardock said. "I am still in my prime."

"We must seem like children to you," Makoto stated, a slight pink coating her cheeks.

"Age is irrelevant," Bardock replied. "You are all older than you think. In your minds, hearts and souls, each of you has seen and been through more than many."

"How old does that make you and your brothers?" Minako asked Turles.

"Despite our fathers age, we are quite young," he told her. "I am 100, Raditz here is 58, and Kakarot is around your age, 28."

Ami looked up at the bald Saiyan beside her. "And how old are you?"

He looked down at her with a smile. "52."

"And Prince Vegeta?" Rei questioned.

"32." Kakarot smiled.

A comfortable silence fell over the group as they all mused over the recent revelations.

Over the distance, two figures emerged from the palace; one in white, the other in blue.

Minako smiled and before thinking, waived her hand at the two enthusiastically. "Serenity, Prince Vegeta, over here!"

The two headed toward the group and Makoto stiffened. "Is that a good idea?"

Before anyone had the chance to reply, the two royals were upon them.

"Hi, everyone!" Serenity exclaimed. "It's been a while since I've seen most of you."

Truth was, when she wasn't with Vegeta, she had been mostly accompanied by Kakarot. Vegeta insisted her having a Saiyan with her at all times while here, and he trusted only his best friend.

Vegeta went rigid beside her, and she turned to see fire in his eyes. "You," he growled.

In the blink of an eye Rei was on her feet, ready to run if need be, but the call of the Prince's name and the presence of two men standing in front of her, relaxed her slightly.

"Vegeta," Serenity's calming voice spoke softly beside him. "Calm down." She attempted to place and hand on his outstretched arm.

He batted her away swiftly. "That woman killed my father!" He raged.

It had been a little over two weeks since his father had been mourned, and they had successfully kept Rei from his sight the entire time.

"I understand," Serenity whispered. "But she cannot be held responsible. We have all done things on the battlefield we are not proud of."

Uncharacteristically, Rei stood silently. Finally sure she was somewhat safe, she finally registered who it was standing in front of her, protecting her from the angry Prince. Kakarot stood furthest from her, closest to Vegeta, and right in front of her, stood Raditz, his body placed perfectly in the line of fire. Should Vegeta choose to fire, he would surely hit the long haired Saiyan first. His stance protective, almost possessive.

A growl emanated from the Prince. "She should be punished for her crimes against my people."

"Leave her alone," Raditz seethed. "She may not admit it, but she has a deep regret for the things she has done." His hand swept over all the scouts, who had taken to their feet as well. "They all do."

"We were at war, we all killed people without a thought or care for who they were, or who they were leaving behind," Bardock pointed out.

"She killed my father! Your King!" Vegeta repeated. "She should share the same fate."

Quickly loosing her patience, Serenity let out an exasperated sigh. "We have been through this, Vegeta. You agreed to let her come."

"Because _you_ forced my hand," he spat, turning on his heel to face her.

Her gaze didn't falter. "And my conditions remain the same." Her eyes swept over the group in front of them. "You and I are no different from any of them. We _all_ fought, and we _all_ killed, never blinking an eye. We were _all _raised to hate each other, to kill without mercy. Rei was fighting for her life, as we all did when in battle. She found a weakness and she took advantage of it. She was unaware of who she faced that day, lost in the heat of battle, and the sea of endless faces."

Her eyes found Vegeta's once more. "We were raised to _hate_ each other, yet look at what is happening." She motioned to the mixed group. "They are bonding, letting go of the hatred. You have to let go too."

Another growl.

Serenity lost all patience now, her voice rising and taking on an annoyed tone. Her eyes darted from Vegeta to Kakarot and back again. "I would hold Rei no more responsible for your father's death, than I would Kakarot for Endymion's. Her safety _will_ be guaranteed, or I will renege our agreement." In a swift movement she spun around and stalked away.

Silence fell once more as they watched her leave. Vegeta huffed angrily, shooting a piercing glance at the goddess of fire, before stomping away.

The group visibly relaxed, all turning to face each other.

Kakarot's face was pale. "She knew? This whole time she knew it was me?"

Makoto nodded. "I was on the battlefield that fateful day. I saw everything." Her eyes met his. "You don't forget the face of the man who killed your best friend's fiancé."

His gaze fell. "Excuse me." Head hung he walked away.

It was Rei who spoke next. "Raditz?"

"Yeah?" He faced her.

"You protected me." She stated. "Why?"

His cheeks pinked slightly, his hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "It just kind of happened. I didn't think about it, to be honest, I just knew you could be in danger, and couldn't allow anything to happen to you. My body moved of it's own accord."

"You used to think the same of me as Vegeta. What changed?" Her voice was soft.

The Saiyan looked around the group. His father was smiling, as if he knew what was happening.

"I don't know," he told her.

"Your Saiyan nature happened," Bardock answered for him. "When she stuck up to you, and threatened to kick you ass, your instincts kicked in and decided she would be a good mate."

"What!?" Rei and Raditz both exclaimed.

"No way." Rei waved her hands in front of her in protest.

Bardock sat and motioned for the rest to do the same. "What do you ladies know about Saiyan nature?"

"Saiyan's generally look for mates who are strong and can hold their own," Ami recited. "While they generally mate within their own race, they have been known to procreate with other races who meet their standards." She paused until Bardock nodded, allowing her to continue. "While many mate mostly for the intent of creating stronger offspring, some have been known to fall in love; this is mostly the case with those who occupy roles outside of the army."

"Keep going," Bardock encouraged.

"Few warriors mate out of love, and even fewer couple with those who do not share the battlefield with them; but it has happened.

"Saiyan's are usually extremely loyal, whether to their royalty or their mate. They mate for life, only taking another mate if they lost their first one, though not always, and usually many years after."

"Very good!" Bardock smiled at her.

"How do you know all this?" Nappa queried.

The bluenette blushed. "I like to read."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Rei asked.

"It means," Bardock replied. "You and my son will likely be mated sometime in the near future."

"Father!" Raditz nearly squeaked.

"I see the potential," Bardock told him. "Not just in you two, but in Minako and Turles, and Nappa and Ami."

Makoto hung her head beside him.

He looked directly at the brunette. "And you, dear Makoto, I believe you will by _my_ next mate."

A genuine smile crossed her face, and her cheeks turned red. "Really?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. Aside from the way you cook, you're an amazing fighter, you have spunk, which I like, and you're beautiful.

"I've been around long enough to learn to not beat around the bush. I know it may take some time for you to accept me, but know, I will be actively pursuing you."

Her blush deepened. "Okay."

*Transition*

Serenity sat in the window, a book firmly in her hands, when a knock pulled her out of her fantasy world.

"Yes?"

"Serenity, it's Kakarot, may I speak with you?" His voice traveled through the door.

She sighed gently to herself and repositioned herself on the window seat. "Come in."

Kakarot entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Before muttering a word, he fell to the ground in a deep bow, his head nearly touching the carpet beneath him. "Please forgive me, Princess." His voice was thick with regret. "I killed your fiancé. I knew who he was when I killed him; even celebrated it when the battle was over. Never in a thousand years did I imagine to feel regret for my actions." His head raised and he looked at her now, still on his hands and knees. "I had heard rumors there was to be a royal wedding, but back then I didn't know you, and it didn't concern me.

"Over the past few weeks though, I _have_ gotten to know you, and become acquainted with your kind heart and beautiful soul, and I regret my actions, so very much." His head bowed once again.

When the initial shock from his apology faded, Serenity stood and closed the distance between the two. Her hand touched the back of his head gently. "Get up Kakarot," she told him softly. He stood and she looked up at him. "Thank you for the apology. However, as I said, I do not hold you responsible for his death. War is a terrible thing that makes people do unspeakable acts. None of us are innocent.

"While it is true that I miss Endymion dearly, it has been many years and my wounds have healed. He may have perished too young, but they say everything happens for a reason.

"Had he not died, none of this," she gestured around her, "would have been possible. We would most likely still be at war, fighting a battle we didn't start, throwing away valuable lives and resources." Her eyes met his. "If Endymion had lived, I never would have gotten this opportunity. I would have still seen you as the enemy. I never would have met Raditz, Bardock, Turles, Nappa, Vegeta, or you." She paused for a moment, her eyes darting down to her hands. "I have made so many new friends, and am learning so much about all of you."

He stood silently as the Princess continued speaking. Her eyes met his once more, her gaze intense, but kind.

"Kakarot, you _have_ been _forgiven_," she enunciated the last four words, eager to get her point across.

In a fraction of a second, Kakarot's arms were around the tiny woman and his lips had crashed down upon hers.

His mind screamed at him until Serenity's mouth began to move against his, and he tilted his head ever so slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out to run against her lips. To his surprise her mouth opened, and their tongues danced.

His grip around her tightened and a small groan escaped his lips as her hands dove into his hair.

He finally drew away from her, his desire building up too much, knowing if he didn't distance himself from her, he would have a hard time stopping at a mere kiss.

As the fog of desire left his brain and logic took control once more, shame and embarrassment filled him. Releasing her from his arms completely, he took a large step back from her. "I'm sorry, Princess."

Her brain was still slightly hazy as she looked up at him, eyes distant, cheeks red and lips plump. His words seemed to pull her out, and her cheeks darkened a shade. "Me too." A small growl escaped her. "What is it about you Saiyan's that makes me do such crazy things?" She rubbed her face slightly. "First, that incident with Vegeta in the gardens, and now I'm here, kissing a man who is not my intended."

"Please, _don't _talk about that night with Vegeta," Kakarot nearly begged. He was already fighting his desire for her; thinking about that night, and the words she had spoken, would only make it worse.

"Sorry."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Serenity, I know this is terrible timing, but I may not get the chance to say this to you again," he paused, hesitation obvious on his features, "but, I like you. You're beautiful inside and out. It was so evident the moment I met you, and the more I grew to know you, the more apparent it became." He sighed. "I know I cant have you, that you have promised yourself to Vegeta, and I'm okay with that. I just wanted you to know."

He waited for a response, but when she failed to give him one, he asked one last question. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"When I first met you, your brothers, father and Nappa, I was terrified. You were so cold. But the moment you started telling me about Vegeta, I could see your true heart. A heart so genuinely good, loving, and loyal. Somehow you always knew when I was unsure, and comforted me.

"It started as fascination, but then you saved me from Vegeta that one night, and protected Rei today. Even after everything, you had the courage to come into my room and apologize for Endymion's death. I kissed you back because, even though I know my heart should belong to Vegeta, some part of me cares for you, and I knew I would never get the chance again." Her eyes fell on his once more, and her tone became serious. "However, you and I both know, this cannot happen again. We must put our feelings aside for one another and focus on the bigger picture.

"I am betrothed to Vegeta, _your_ Prince. I will stay faithful to him from this moment forward."

Kakarot nodded. "Thank you, for allowing me one, breathtaking kiss."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek innocently. "Have a good night Kakarot."

"Good night, Princess."

*Transition*

The sun shone bright and warm above Serenity and Vegeta as they lay on a blanket, the grass soft and green beneath them. A calming aura surrounded them. Over the past few weeks they had become increasingly comfortable around each other, and with the coronation only a week away, peaceful moments like this were sparse.

Serenity gazed over at the man sitting next to her, a slight smile on her face. They had been able to talk through the Rei incident once both had calmed down, and she was surprised at how well he could articulate his feelings once he was calm. Though he was a bit of a hot head, nothing she wasn't used to, he had a unique ability to put his kingdom before himself; a trait she admired greatly.

Vegeta caught her gaze. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just looking at you."

A slight pink shaded his cheeks before he composed himself. "It's less than a week till I become King and we announce our engagement. Any regrets?"

"Why would I have regrets?" She questioned, her face concerned.

"I just want to make sure you are still okay with all this." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, face cupped in his hands.

"I would not have left my kingdom, my mother, and everything I know and love just to come here with regrets. We are ending a terrible war, I could not be happier." She watched him closely as she spoke. "Do you feel contrite?"

His head shook gently, a small sigh leaving his lips. Raising his head he peered at the woman beside him. "Serenity, I am not a romantic individual. Unlike that blasted Raditz, I do not possess the ability to woo as many would.

"I will care for you, and be faithful to you, and while I promise to try, I cannot guarantee any grand romances."

She giggled. "It's okay Vegeta. I'm sure, over time, you and I can learn more about each other and what makes us tick. As more time passes, I am certain we can grow fond of one another and even fall in love. I am not here for romance, I am here to form an alliance, anything more is simply an added bonus."

"So, you're still good with all this? Being my wife and Queen?"

"Yes."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "In that case, I would like you to have this." He handed it to the blonde.

She opened it to find a ring with three stones. The middle was a cushion cut red stone with blue accents, the two on either side were smaller cushion cut diamonds. Her eyes went wide. "A ring?"

"This may not be a grand proposal, but I wanted you to have something to signify our alliance."

"What is this stone in the middle?" Taking it out she turned it many ways, watching the sun reflect off all three stones.

"It's a Vegetanite, not a very original name, I know, but it is one of the few stones here that came from Vegeta-Sai, our home planet. As my Queen, I thought it only fitting that you wear one."

She slipped it on her finger. "It's beautiful, thank you." Leaning over she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

That's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.

I hope you all are staying safe with all the chaos happening in the world right now.

Slow chapter, sorry. I'm hoping to have another one up soon. The move is over and while I'm still working (for now), I do have more time on my hands these days.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Stay safe out there.

Gohaun

P.s. Confession: I've had this done for well over a month now . . . But I got distracted by another fic (sorry guys) and still needed to proof read this one. Sorry for the wait. Once I get this other fic out of my head, I promise to come straight back to this one and finish it. Sending love to every one of you!


End file.
